memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Humans (22nd century)
A list of unnamed Humans from the 22nd century. :Unnamed Humans who belong to Earth Starfleet can be located at Unnamed Starfleet personnel (22nd century). See also * Unnamed people Bar Patron This hostile and xenophobic individual was the patron of a bar also visited by the Denobulan Doctor Phlox in 2154. The man harassed Phlox and strongly urged him to leave the establishment. When Phlox's Enterprise crewmates Malcolm Reed and Travis Mayweather came to their friend's defense, the man berated the officers, blaming Starfleet's space exploration for attracting non-humans to Earth. A brawl ensued between the Enterprise officers and several other bar patrons and was only defused when Phlox expanded his face in an instinctive defensive posture. ( ) Commander Collins suggested this individual may have been involved when Phlox was abducted from Earth later that year, though it was later found to be the work of Rigelians working for the Klingons. ( ) Bar patrons (2154) These Humans visited a bar on Earth, also visited by Dr. Phlox in 2154. They were present when another bar patron harassed against Phlox. Some were involved in the brawl, the other watched this fight and frightened when Phlox blew on his face. ( ) File:Pablo Soriano, Home.jpg|''Played by Pablo Soriano'' File:Louis Ortiz, Home.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:David Keith Anderson, Home.jpg|''Played by David Keith Anderson'' File:Bar Patron Paul Scott.jpg|''Played by Paul Scott'' Civilian ceremony attendees (2161) These civilians attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161 on Earth and listened the speech of Captain Jonathan Archer. ( ) }} File:Andre Bormanis (civilian).jpg|''Played by André Bormanis File:Amy Connolly (civilian).jpg|''Played by Amy Kate Connolly'' File:David Trotti, These Are the Voyages.jpg|''Played by David Trotti'' File:Juan Fernandez (civilian).jpg|''Played by Juan Fernandez'' File:Dieter Hornemann, These Are the Voyages.jpg|''Played by Dieter Hornemann'' File:Larry Nemecek (civilian).jpg|''Played by Larry Nemecek'' File:Amanda Pooley (civilian).jpg|''Played by Amanda Pooley'' File:Judith Reeves-Stevens (civilian).jpg|''Played by Judith Reeves-Stevens'' File:Donna Rooney (civilian).jpg|''Played by Donna Rooney'' File:Pablo Soriano (civilian).jpg|''Played by Pablo Soriano'' File:Dave Rossi (civilian).jpg|''Played by Dave Rossi'' File:Richard Sarstedt (civilian).jpg|''Played by Richard Sarstedt'' File:Lili Malkin civilian.jpg|''Played by Lili Malkin'' File:Civilian ceremony attendee 2161.jpg|''Played by J.R. Quinonez'' E² Crewmen These crewmen helped Lorin steal Enterprise's plasma injectors so Lorin could meet Degra and the council in Archer's place. ( ) Earth embassy officials Nine Human officials visited the United Earth Embassy on Vulcan in 2154. They checked through the foyer security point, operated by Corporal Askwith. Moments later, a bomb exploded in the embassy and caused the death of 31 Humans. ( ) File:Human official 1, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human official 2, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human official 3, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human official 4, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human official 5, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human official 6, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human official 7, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human official 8, The Forge.jpg|''Played by Michael Cassidy'' File:Human official 9, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' ECS Horizon personnel *'See': [[ECS Horizon personnel|ECS Horizon personnel]] Linguistic students These twenty linguistic students and Carlos were taught an alien language by Hoshi Sato at a university in Brazil on Earth in 2151 when Captain Jonathan Archer visited Sato to tell her about the preferred leave of Enterprise. ( ) on location in Malibu.}} File:Linguistic student 1.jpg|''Played by Cesar Rodriguez'' File:Linguistic student 2.jpg|''Played by Rafael Boza'' File:Linguistic student 3.jpg|''Played by Sven Lindstrom'' File:Linguistic student 4.jpg|''Played by Sonia Parikh'' File:Linguistic students 1.jpg|''Played by Renae Duran, Devinna Garcia, Alyssa Espinoza, Betty Jimenez,'' File:Male linguistic student.jpg|''Christy Melendrez, Stephanie Nunez, Sandra Quoos, Tyler Abrams,'' File:Linguistic students 2.jpg|''Paulo Caillile, Manuel Cazz, Edwin Garcia, Nelson Grande,'' File:Female linguistic student.jpg|''Connie Kang, Alberto Hector, James Lozano, and Gilbert Morales'' News reporters Four reporters along with Gannet Brooks covered Nathan Samuels address to the diplomats at an early meeting to draft a charter for the Coalition of Planets in 2154.( ) North Star bartender The North Star bartender struck up a conversation with Archer. He asked where he was heading and Archer replied that he was heading south to his brother's place. Archer claimed to notice the resemblance between the bartender and a picture of Cooper Smith. The bartender told him that he was the last living descendant of Cooper Smith. ( ) North Star cowboys The North Star cowboys were associates of Deputy Bennings. They participated in the gunfight with the Enterprise crew that had landed on the planet. One cowboy grabbed T'Pol, but was shot by Malcolm Reed. ( ) File:North Star cowboy 1.jpg|''Played by Thomas DuPont'' File:North Star cowboy 2.jpg|''Played by Paul Townsend'' File:North Star cowboy 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' North Star stable hand The stable hand rented a horse to Tucker and T'Pol. The stable hand wanted to know what happened to their horses and T'Pol told him that the horses had died from heat exhaustion a few miles from the town. They had wanted to buy a horse, but did not have the twenty dollars that the stable hand wanted. Tucker asked if he would be interested in a trade. He offered him a harmonica, said he only wanted the horse for a few hours. He offered his gun as collateral, and the stable hand accepted the deal. ( ) Receptionist The Interspecies Medical Exchange receptionist was on the other end of the line when Jonathan Archer who was transported back ten months in the past by Daniels, tried to contact Starfleet. He asked her if there was a Doctor Phlox there, and she replied yes, and asked if he wanted her to contact him. He said no. ( ) Researcher This researcher was part of an scientific team in the Arctic that discovered two Borg drones frozen in the ice. He delivered coffee to one of the scientists and went to fix a heating module. He was assimilated along with the other scientist. ( ) Surgeon This surgeon was part of an medical team at Starfleet Medical, also including Doctor Phlox, that treated the Klingon Klaang in a hospital in San Francisco on Earth. ( ) }} Warp Five Complex scientists Four scientists and Henry Archer were present when Zefram Cochran opened the newly built Warp Five Complex in 2119 on Earth. The speech was again used during the launch of Enterprise NX-01 in 2151. ( ) and were listed as scientists on the call sheet of the episode.}} Unnamed (22nd century) de:Weitere Menschen (22. Jahrhundert)